


Down Your Throat

by ScarlettLyone



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a cock slut, As in it was already discussed before, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, John is in control, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Throat Fucking, Very Consensual Sex, With some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettLyone/pseuds/ScarlettLyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex had previously told John that he'd like to get his throat fucked. John complies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Your Throat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I feel like I haven't written in a while, but life has been very busy. In my second fic I had ever written, Pretty When You Cry, I write about how Alex would like to get his throat fucked. Some people left comments saying how much they liked that idea, so I decided to write a sort of follow up to that! As usual, this is literally just porn, however, I am (trying) to work on things that aren't just porn. We'll see how it goes. Comment if you'd like to, because I live off of them, and if you have any suggestions for what I should write next (and it doesn't just have to be Lams, btw), don't be shy to ask! Thank you :)

“I didn’t know you were so kinky,” John said, laughing slightly while moving his dick across Alex’s lips, who was currently kneeling on a pillow. 

“We’ve been dating for almost a year, John,” Alex huffed, sticking his tongue out to lick the head, making John shiver.

“Yeah but, we’ve never done anything like, _this_ ,” John replied, letting his other hand tangle in Alex’s loose hair. Getting impatient, Alex sat back on his heels and crossed his arms.

“I already told you that I like, _this_ ,” Alex said, uncrossing his arms to wave his hand in John’s direction. “So, please. Let me do it.”

“Mm, I don’t know.” John smirked down at Alex, devilish, and stroked himself. “Beg for it.”

“Fuck, John.” This was Alex’s undoing. He loved to run his mouth anytime, but especially during sex, so John figured he’d let Alex get it out now, seeing as how he wouldn’t be able to do any talking once John was fucking his throat.

“Please, give me your cock. Please. I want to make you feel good,” Alex started, reaching out to place his hands on John’s thighs. “Want to make you come down my throat. I’ll take everything you give me, John. I’ll be so good for you. Please.” 

John gripped his hand harder in Alex’s hair, pulling a little to tilt his head up. “Lick me. Get my cock nice and wet, Alexander.”

Alex tore his eyes away from John’s and focused on John’s cock instead, reaching his tongue out to swipe at the head again. Alex ran his tongue down John’s length and back up, making sure to get John wet like he had been instructed. After a minute or two, John pulled on Alex’s hair again, making him groan.

“You ready?” John asked, taking himself in hand again.

“Yes, John. Please, please,” Alex begged again. He moved his hands up John’s thighs to his hip bones and, licking his lips, opened his mouth.

John guided himself towards Alex’s waiting mouth, excitement coursing through his veins. Last time, and the only time, he had done this, it was an accident, but Alex had assured him that he had liked it, and wanted to do it again.

John slid slowly past Alex’s lips, into the tight wet heat of his mouth.

“Mm, fuck, Alex,” he moaned, stepping closer to his boyfriend to slide himself even deeper. He could hear Alex breathing heavily through his nose, but John knew that if Alex wanted to stop, he’d push John away. If it was any indication, however, by the way Alex had gripped the backs of John’s thighs, Alex was enjoying this so far. He was probably being impatient, too, as per usual, because John had decided to take things extremely slow.

When his cock was halfway in Alex’s mouth, John, who had previously thrown his head back, chanced a look down, and, _god_ , he was not disappointed. Seeing his cock now almost fully sheathed in Alex, he almost bucked the full way into Alex’s mouth, but stopped at the last second. Instead, he rested his hand on the wall, to slightly lean over Alex.

“Oh my god, baby girl, fucking take it. Shit,” John moaned, watching the last of his length slip past Alex’s lips, into his fluttering throat. 

Stopping to take a few breaths and get used to the feeling of his entire cock engulfed in the wet, tight heat that was Alex’s throat, he removed his hand from the wall and rested it on Alex’s cheek.

“You ok?” he asked Alex, pulling back to let his boyfriend breath.

“Yes,” came the croaky reply, and, _shit_ , if that wasn’t the sexiest thing John had ever heard. “Come on,” Alex rasped out. “Fuck me.” John didn’t need to be told twice.

Moving his hips again, he slid his dick back into Alex’s mouth, back into his throat. John let out a whine and pressed his thumb into Alex’s cheek, feeling himself fill his boyfriend’s mouth. He pulled back slowly, until only the head was in Alex’s mouth, and slid back in again, slowly, _too_ slowly. 

Alex, as John had thought before, was getting impatient. Moving his hands from behind John’s thighs, and running them up to John’s stomach, he gave a little shove, and John retreated instantly, worry already making itself visible on his face.

“I’m sorry, Alex. Was that too much?” he asked, petting Alex’s hair. Alex, to the best of his ability, barked out a laugh.

“Too much? John, you haven’t done anything. _Fuck my face_ , John. Use me. That’s what I want. I’m not going to break.” Alex leaned forward and pressed a kiss to John’s hip bone. “Ok?”

“Yeah. Yes. Ok,” John replied, a little sex dumb. Walking forward again, he took himself in hand and fed his cock into Alex’s waiting mouth.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” John moaned out, finally starting to thrust his cock into Alex’s mouth and throat. “Oh, _fuck_! Baby girl, you have no idea how this feels. Shit.” John thrust his hips a few more times, his cock so far down Alex’s throat that he could feel his boyfriend’s nose pressed into his pelvis. He pulled back after a few seconds to allow Alex to breathe again.

Cupping Alex’s face, running his thumb over the spit slick and swollen bottom lip, he said, “I wanna do this for you. I want you to feel how good this is. How does that sound, baby?”

John grabbed his dick and slid into Alex’s mouth again, thrusting shallowly. “Does that sound good, Alexander? Fucking my throat next time?” Alex nodded as best he could. 

This time, John didn’t hesitate. Grabbing a handful of Alex’s hair in one hand, and leaning against the wall on the other, John fucked his cock down into his beautiful boyfriend’s throat. He could feel the flutter and suffocating heat, could hear Alex trying his best to breathe through his nose, and, _wait_. Alex was _moaning_. Alex was moaning, and John had never been so hard in his life. 

“Oh, Alex, _fuck_. You like taking my cock so much, don’t you? Shit, baby. Yeah, take it. Take everything I have to give you. You’re so good for me, Alex. Fuck. _Fuck_ , I’m gonna come, baby. Oh shit, oh shit,” John rambled, too far gone to really notice what he was saying. All he could focus on was the sinful heat of Alex's mouth, and the wet pressure all along his cock.

He thrust two more times and then grabbed Alex’s head with both hands, holding him against his lower abdomen as he came down Alex’s throat with a guttural moan. When John was finished, he unclenched his hands from Alex’s hair and eased his head back, sliding out of his mouth. Alex coughed a little but looked up at John and smiled, licking his lips.

John slid onto his knees in front of Alex and kissed him, gently, lovingly. Pulling back, he raised his hand and traced his fingers along Alex’s cheekbone and down his throat, in wonder that he had just been in there.

“How was that, baby?” he asked, moving his hand back up to trace over Alex’s shiny, red bottom lip.

“Great,” Alex replied, smiling, though the answer was gruff. John looked at him for a few moments, taking in the wonderful man before him. He leaned in and kissed him again, a few small pecks.

“What can I do for you now?”

“I don’t care,” Alex rasped. “But I’m so close to coming that, whatever you do, I won’t last long.”

John smiled at him and then licked his palm, careful to suck on his fingers, too. Reaching down to grasp Alex’s cock, he jacked him off slowly, watching Alex’s eyes slip shut. Soon, Alex was thrusting up into John’s hand, and then, with a groan, came.

“As tempted as I am to just lay on the floor with you and fall asleep,” John said, after grabbing a tissue to wipe his hand off, “I think we’d be much more comfortable in bed. You, especially.” Alex considered this for a few moments, and then opened one eye and held his arms out.

“Carry me.”

This made John laugh. Bending down, he grabbed Alex around the waist and hauled him up to carry him the few feet to their bed. Laying Alex down gently, he walked over to their dresser and picked out boxers for the both of them.

“Do you need anything, Alex? Water?” John asked, pulling on his boxers.

“Tea, with honey. I don’t want to sound like this tomorrow,” Alex said, gravelly, gesturing to his throat.

“Aw, but you sound so sexy, though,” John laughed, faking a pout, but Alex only narrowed his eyes. “Ok, tea it is then.” 

John bent down to give Alex one last kiss before he went to make the tea. From the kitchen, over the boiling water, he could just make out a froggy, “with honey, John!”


End file.
